


Aphrodisiac

by dancesontrains



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Cock Cages, Dubious Consent, Group Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Tales from the Borderlands, Semi-Public Sex, Sub!Rhys, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: Rhys looked at the USB stick which had arrived a few days ago. His little secret. It was bright pink, which he supposed made sense? He slotted it into his port.
Relationships: Rhys (Borderlands)/Handsome Jack Doppelgangers, Rhys (Borderlands)/Hyperion Employees
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sinning_cupcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinning_cupcake/gifts).



> Written for the Hyperion HQ Borderlands 18+ discord server kinkmeme. Link: https://discord.gg/nvCJJp2
> 
> Prompt: Aphrodisiacs, but usb uploaded.

Rhys looked at the USB stick which had arrived a few days ago. His little secret. It was bright pink, which he supposed made sense? He slotted it into his port. 

He felt nothing just yet beyond the acknowledgement of a new device that lit up in his ECHO eye, so after waiting for a few minutes he removed it and got ready for his night out as normal. He dressed up in dark blue pants and an asymmetrical white shirt. Rhys decided to leave his jacket at home, since he would only be in temperature-controlled Helios. And he wasn’t planning on wearing his clothes for long anyway. 

He left his room. Vaughn was lounging on the sofa in his pyjamas, reading something on his ECHO. 

“Have a good night, bro!” he said, glancing up. They fist bumped and Rhys headed towards the orgy rooms. 

On the way there, he wondered if the black-market coding was taking effect. The people on the way there seemed way better looking than usual (thought he wasn’t sure if that was part of the coding or a placebo), and – yup, there was Assquez. His cock twitched in interest, which was usually a combination that would make him want to hurl. Tonight, he didn’t seem to care. 

Thankfully, Vasquez didn’t see him and moved on, hurrying into the crowd heading towards the Hub. 

Rhys joined the crowd for a little while, enjoying how he felt among them, until he took a detour away from the concourse and down what felt like Helios’s version of a back alley. 

The glowing lights announcing “Orgy Rooms” were soon visible. Rhys smiled, as he had been feeling himself become harder walking there. 

Which room did he feel like today? Bots, sadism, masochism, striptease, exhibitionist, furry, leatherperson, cuckolds, ageplay, sadomasochism… the options were there, and he hesitated for a moment over ‘Bots’. (His cyborg hand was nice on his dick, so maybe…?) But he went to his usual choice, and sighed in relief as soon as he stepped inside. 

Masochism. 

The darkened room had Handsome Jack doppelgangers scattered around here and there, in various stages of undress and holding different tools of their trade.  
Flogger, crops, toy guns and knives, one even held a baseball bat and was hitting it against his hands while a person shook on their knees in front of him. At the back, there were more discreet rooms for those who preferred their privacy. There were also other, traditional looking doms wearing crisp Hyperion suits or leather, but Rhys ignored them as he gravitated to the nearest unoccupied doppelganger that he could see. 

He was so hard he could feel it stretch out his underpants, and man why hadn’t he tried this before? 

He stood in front of the doppelganger, who had noticed his erection and was looking at him with a leer in his eyes. 

“Safe words?” That familiar voice made pre-come squirt out of his dick. 

Rhys almost said to hell with the safe words – his dick needed some form of attention _right now_ , couldn’t he see that? But he controlled himself, and instead said “Whiskey to stop.” 

“Whiskey? Nice one, kitten. What would you like me to use on you?” 

“I didn’t come here to _decide_ things, Handsome Jack.”

The leer turned into a smirk. “Did this lead you here?” He reached out, cupping Rhys’s member through his pants and stroking it to the tip with his large hand.

“Y-yes, Handsome Jack.” 

“Then how about this.” The doppelganger went over to a chest by the wall, opening it up and delving inside. 

Rhys unzipped his pants and pushed his underwear down, letting his dick spring free and hoping he was going to be punished for doing so. He started to rub it, smearing pre-come over it. His cock seemed far, far more sensitive than usual. Was this what those people who took certain drugs felt like?

The doppelganger returned with a butt plug and a metal cock cage. 

Rhys groaned in frustration as he continued to stroke his now painfully hard dick.

“Oh yes.” The doppelganger said, looking almost cheerful as he pushed Rhys’s hands away to place the bars around his cock, then locking it and placing the key in his own jacket pocket. 

Rhys tried to touch his dick again, but the cold bars surrounding it prevented him. He sighed in frustration. 

“Now turn around.”

“No.” 

“… _No-one_ tells Handsome Jack no,” and he shoved Rhys to the cool, slippery floor before grabbing his hands, pulling them towards his back, and pushing him so his caged cock hit the floor. He then pushed Rhys’s pants and underwear down, sliding a finger into Rhys’s hole. 

“Tight, that’s what I like to feel cupcake.”

Rhys responded by pushing down on the finger. But soon the doppelganger slid his finger out, and Rhys felt a cool object being slowly inserted.

He couldn’t manage it the first time, so he pulled it out, squirted lube on it, and tried again. This time it worked; Rhys could feel the plug almost touching his prostate - almost, but not quite. He tried to push the plug further in by using his now free hands. 

The doppelganger had pressed something somewhere, causing the plug to vibrate.  
Rhys groaned again, shifting on the floor. Maybe another position would make the plug fit properly? 

“You’re a slut, aren’t you,” the doppelganger said, sounding appreciative. He moved his hand upwards and stroked Rhys’s jawline; Rhys, still moaning a little, leaned into the touch.

The other man stood up, pulling Rhys onto his knees before opening up his fly. 

“Suck.” 

The dick in front of him was as large and thick, like all the doppelgangers he had met so far. Rhys wondered for a second if Handsome Jack chose them by dick size, having them line up in a row with their bits out before all the plastic surgery or digishields. 

He leaned forward and sucked, enjoying the taste. Soon the cock was hard, and he was jerking off the base with one hand while desperately holding onto his own caged cock with the other.

The doppelganger pulled out before he came, leaving lines of come over Rhys’s face. Rhys tasted some that landed on his lips – it was bitter. 

“Please,” he gasped while holding onto his own straining caged cock with his hand. “Please just open this, please, I’m begging you…”

The doppelganger looked at his come covered face, and his hand went towards his jacket pocket. He removed the key. 

Rhys sighed in relief. “Thank you, tha-“

“Uh-uh, kitten, you still need to work for it,” he said, motioning at someone Rhys couldn’t see. 

They had attracted a small crowd, probably during the blowjob, and one of them was another doppelganger. He moved forward, unzipping his own pants and pulling out his dick, starting to jerk off while looking at Rhys. 

The other man soon came, splattering it over Rhys’s hair. 

Rhys looked up at the first doppelganger, who was still holding the key. “Now? Please, Handsome Jack, sir. Please.”

Rhys all but cried in relief as the man bent down to unlock his cage. His dick sprang free again, and he came after a few strokes, it pooling on his still clothed stomach. 

Actually, why was he still wearing clothes? He undid the shirt, hands fumbling over buttons that had been so easy to put on just a few hours ago, and peeled it off, following it with his shoes, socks, pants, and underwear. 

Now he was finally naked. The doppelganger switched off the vibrator that had been gently buzzing in his ass, and moved to take it out. 

“Why are you taking it out?” Rhys asked.

The fake Jack whispered in Rhys’s ear – “I’m off shift now.”

Rhys felt a strong impulse to knock him down in his turn, straddle him, and have him for the rest of the night. 

But out loud he said “Okay” and watched the man leave, feeling disappointed. He looked around for someone else to play with, hand moving down towards his soft dick. The crowd around him seemed to have left with the doppelganger. What a pity, he thought. 

This need for sex was never usually so intense – one or two rounds was generally enough for Rhys, and then he was collecting his clothes and going back home. 

He moved towards a pair of doppelgangers near the middle of the room. They were kissing each other, tongues visible inside their mouths. One of them had his hand sliding up the other man’s stomach. 

Normally he would have left them to it and found someone else, but right then he was too unashamed to care and the sight was too damn good for them to be left alone. 

One of them shifted away from the kiss as Rhys moved forward, looking at him. They went through the safe word talk again, Rhys’s hand on his cock as they spoke. 

The doppelgangers glanced at each other, and moved forward to surround Rhys – one at his back, one at his front. 

He sighed in relief, feeling their bodies pressing against him. Some come from his face smeared off on one of their shoulders; he licked at the cloth. 

“Good boy,” the other one praised him, groping his hips and ass. Soon he was lost in a world of arms, of men with _that_ voice telling him what to do, of thick dicks pressed against his mouth. 

He took them both, one at his ass the other at his mouth, and it was _still_ not enough once they were done. 

Rhys felt a pang of worry somewhere in the back of his mind. He ignored it and searched for someone else to top him. 

There were no doppelgangers free, so he went to one of the men in a suit. Rhys thought he recognized him from the accounting department. Safe word talk, kinky sex, and he still wanted _more_ , his cock straining and hard even after coming twice. 

The man looked at it. “Did you take something?”

“Sort of,” Rhys replied. 

“Ah.” He frowned and said nothing, patting Rhys on the shoulder as he redressed and left.

Rhys sat there for a bit, stroking his dick. It hurt to touch, and was turning into a darker red color than he was used to seeing it. 

Soon another man came up to him, holding his hair as he slid his dick into Rhys’s open mouth. There was no talk of safe words this time, but Rhys hadn’t noticed – he was too focused on the cock in his mouth and the painfully hard dick in his hand. 

The man came in his mouth, and left soon after. A few minutes later he returned with half a dozen other men. Rhys barely noticed, trying to fill himself up with his own fingers while also stroking himself to completion. 

One of the men grabbed him by the chin, forcing Rhys to look at him while he desperately tried to find release. 

“Look at him,” one of them said, and Rhys wasn’t sure whom. He whined, leaning into the grasp of the man who held him. “Such a needy slut – he must have taken something.” 

There were grunts of agreement. 

Rhys licked the hand in front of him, and that seemed to get the men excited. More hands were on him now, and he closed his eyes and gasped in pleasure. Soon, he was positioned on his hands and knees, one man at his ass and another at his mouth, the others circled around him watching or jerking off. 

A man slid out of his ass. He felt wet and dripping now. Had the man come inside him? Some small part of him still knew that that wasn’t supposed to happen; the rest of him whined in pleasure around the dick still in his mouth. Soon, someone else slid inside of his ass, and the man in front came in his mouth. Rhys swallowed – he was a good boy – and opened his mouth again waiting for the next cock. 

This one was _huge_ , making the Handsome Jacks look small. Rhys’s mouth stretched around it and he started to cough.

There was some sort of commotion around the circle of men. Rhys ignored it, feeling the dicks inside him move and shift. The guy at his ass had a nice rhythm going, hitting his prostate with the tip. Rhys moaned a little, feeling the monster cock at his mouth slide in some more as he did so. 

There was suddenly a voice near his ear. Part of him knew that voice.

“Bro, Paul pinged me. What did you _take_?” 

Rhys was too busy choking on the cock in front of him to reply.

“Get _off_ him!” And suddenly his mouth was empty, and there was a loud cacophony of men shouting.

Rhys coughed a little. His ass was empty now too and he felt more frustrated than he’d ever felt in his life. 

There was another pair of legs in front of him. This one was clothed, why was he clothed? He moved to the crotch, focusing on unzipping the pants. 

“No, bro, it’s me – stop it! I’m calling a doctor.” The person slapped off his hands and moved away. 

Rhys was left alone, the men walking away. Disappointed, he slid his fingers up his slick hole and rubbed at his neglected dick. 

Others tried to approach him, but the man with the clothes on next to him yelled at them. 

“Look at him – he’s begging for it,” one of them said. 

“He cannot consent right now!” the man with the clothes said, adding some other words that Rhys couldn’t really hear. 

The person walked away, and Rhys watched them, feeling disappointed. 

Eventually, some people in outfits turned up. He tried to remove the outfits – they restrained him against a stretcher. 

“It’s okay, they’ll take care of you,” the man with the clothes said.

Rhys tried to fill his hole, touch his dick, but found he could barely move. He whined, staring at his hard dick pushing at the cloth they’d laid on top of him. 

The last thing he felt for a little while was the beautiful touch of someone’s hand on his arm as they injected him.

Rhys woke up later, blinking at the ceiling. He was in the hospital ward, and there were Yvette and Vaughn’s worried faces looking down on him. 

“Wh.” He found he could barely speak. 

“Hush, bro, drink this,” Vaughn said, holding out a cardboard cup of water. 

Rhys sipped at it, and it did seem to make him feel better.

“It took them a long time to find that it was your cybernetic code and not some drug,” Yvette said.  
Rhys finished the water. 

“You can always tell us if you’re trying something new, okay?” Vaughn said, holding the empty cup. “It took them ages to remove the dodgy coding from the good stuff.”

Rhys groaned, suddenly remembering most of what he did last night. 

His worried friends were soon ushered out by a very firm nurse who then checked his IV tubes, offering a few soothing words before disappearing to see the next patient. 

Rhys stared at the ceiling. What had he _done_ ? 

After a few days, he was released from the hospital. Vaughn and Yvette had pulled a few favours to make sure he didn’t lose his job, and he found himself saying his thanks to them almost mechanically. 

They did their best to cheer him up, and it slowly worked. After all, he hadn’t been in full control of his body when he was doing all those things, so it wasn’t his fault.

No more non-Hyperion USB sticks were going in _his_ port.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Thank you for reading - feel free to say hi at dancesontrains on twitter, or handsomejackshairplugs on tumblr.


End file.
